


OT3

by amaelamin



Series: Hotel Motel Holiday Inn verse [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the 'Hotel Motel Holiday Inn' universe - continuation of events of chapter 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OT3

**Author's Note:**

> you don't need to read 'Hotel Motel' to understand this but basically - a mutual friend gets woohyun to try to make myungsoo jealous by flirting with sungyeol, and this is the alternate ot3 ending.
> 
> originally posted on AFF on 26 dec 2012.

“Min wants us to go clubbing tonight,” Sungyeol told Myungsoo as they met at the front door of Sungyeol’s new workplace, a small local-chain hotel in downtown Seoul. Myungsoo was ‘looking for work’; Sungyeol called it bumming around, but he was still secretly thankful that it meant Myungsoo could come meet him after work for dinner and company on the way home.

“Mmm,” Myungsoo nodded his assent, mind on where to eat.

“She says Woohyun will be there,” Sungyeol ventured carefully, unsure how this information would go down.

“There can be ten thousand Woohyuns there for all I care,” Myungsoo sniffed.

*

There was no need for ten thousand Woohyuns, because the original one was trouble enough.

Sungyeol pulled back, laughing incredulously at Woohyun’s attempt at a kiss. “You’d better stop it before Myungsoo decks you,” he told Woohyun, pushing lightly on his chest. Despite having to fend him off every few minutes, Woohyun was genuinely fun to be with and Sungyeol was enjoying himself, though not entirely ignorant of the immense effort Myungsoo was expending in order not to strangle Woohyun right there on the dancefloor.

Woohyun looked over at Myungsoo dancing with Min a few metres away from them and sending them dark looks ever so often, promise to himself not to act like a jealous fool notwithstanding; he cast an appraising eye over Myungsoo. “I can take him,” he said dismissively, and because it was Woohyun, it came out way more sexual than it should have. Sungyeol had a brief vision of Woohyun pinning Myungsoo down in bed, holding his arms above his head as he thrust so hard into him the bed shuddered against the wall with each snap of his slender hips –

“Isn’t it tiring having such a possessive boyfriend, though?” Woohyun was asking, and Sungyeol was glad the club was dark enough to hide the sudden heat rising in his cheeks.

“He’s not my boyfriend, exactly,” Sungyeol shouted above the music. “We’re not there yet.”

“That means I still have a chance to get you into the sack,” Woohyun leered, reaching out to grab Sungyeol, Sungyeol laughing as he danced just out of reach.

“Nope, no chance, sorry,” he grinned, but his smile stuttered at Woohyun’s next words, spoken low in his ear. “Not even as your not-boyfriend watches?”

Sungyeol looked round at Woohyun, laugh dying in his throat.

Woohyun winked and forcibly spun Sungyeol in a circle, trying to dip him despite Sungyeol’s best efforts to stay upright and cursing his brain for the images it was flashing him relentlessly at the thought of Woohyun having him while Myungsoo watched, unzipping his pants to touch himself, crawling onto the bed to join them and he really needed to stop thinking about this before he popped a boner in the middle of the club. He had to get far, far away from Woohyun, who was now smiling _that smile_ at him. Oh dear god.

“Exchange partners!” he yelped, dragging Woohyun over to Min and Myungsoo and shoving him at Min. He dragged Myungsoo away, ignoring the knowing grin playing on Woohyun’s lips.

“What did you do?” Min asked, narrowing her eyes at Woohyun.

“Nothing, my darling,” he smiled at her, leading her in a graceful waltz despite the thumping electronica all around them.

*

Woohyun truly enjoyed the rush of alcohol in his blood – he never drank to the point of throwing up, that was just stupid; but enough to feel the buzz, for all inhibitions to fall away, enough to make every plan possible, every stranger a friend. He twirled a girl he’d never met around on his way to join the others, the girl’s skirt swirling out prettily as she smiled at him.

Sungyeol had reached the stage of drunkenness where everything was hilarious and exciting and beautiful, smiling widely at everyone around him and beaming when Myungsoo leaned in to tangle their fingers together. Min cooed at them, head on one side. Woohyun laughed and let the music take him.

“I don’t like you,” Myungsoo frowned as Woohyun inserted himself in between Myungsoo and Sungyeol, slurring slightly. “Stop hitting on him.”

“But he’s so pretty,” Woohyun grinned, taking Myungsoo’s hand and drawing him in closer, Sungyeol watching with extreme interest from where he was dancing with Min. “So are you, actually.”

Myungsoo glared. “Just what is your game, Nam?”

Woohyun ran a hand up Myungsoo’s arm, stopping at his neck to play with the ends of the hair resting on his nape. Myungsoo stiffened, opening his mouth to protest, but Woohyun beat him to it.

“I bet your boyfriend wouldn’t be opposed to watching the two of us fuck,” he stated plainly, as if he was talking about something harmless like the weather. Myungsoo gaped as Woohyun leaned further in. “Or you could just let me watch the two of you. I can only imagine how hot you’d be together.”

Myungsoo drew back his arm, ready to swing, but Woohyun caught it and yanked Myungsoo to him, crushing his lips with his. The kiss was anything but gentle, Woohyun biting down on Myungsoo’s lower lip and holding him tightly in place with a vice-like grip on his arm. Desire swirled in Woohyun’s belly at the way Myungsoo struggled against him, the alcohol on Myungsoo’s lips sweet on Woohyun’s tongue. He released Myungsoo, grin feral, and Myungsoo stumbled backwards. It may have just been the light, but Myungsoo’s eyes were flashing dark with something Woohyun recognized very well.

“Does he know you like it rough?” Woohyun whispered in Myungsoo’s ear, standing so close he could smell Myungsoo’s cologne over his shampoo and his breath was washing over Myungsoo’s ear, thrills coursing through him at not being at all certain Myungsoo wouldn’t try to hit him again. He looked up to see Sungyeol staring at them hungrily, Min casting them both worried looks. When he looked back at Myungsoo, he found Myungsoo watching him unflinchingly.

“I’m not drunk enough for this,” Myungsoo announced, making an abrupt break for the bar. Woohyun smirked. That had definitely not been a refusal.

*

They stumbled through the door to Woohyun’s apartment two hours later, Myungsoo tripping over himself and Sungyeol giggling, trying to pull him back to his feet. Woohyun helped Sungyeol yank Myungsoo upright, pushing them both in the direction of his bedroom, losing jackets and shoes along the way.

Sungyeol had gotten handsy in the taxi sitting in between Myungsoo and Woohyun, letting a hand wander over Woohyun’s thighs as Myungsoo kissed him, the cab driver studiously avoiding catching a glimpse of them in the rearview mirror. Woohyun had taken his hand and held it to his crotch, letting him feel what his touch and the sight of him with Myungsoo was doing to Woohyun. Woohyun had pulled Sungyeol away from Myungsoo then, capturing his mouth and relishing the little gasp that had escaped Sungyeol’s lips, not missing Myungsoo’s clenched fist. They were certainly in for an interesting time when they got back to his place.

Sungyeol stripped off his shirt first, then turned to Myungsoo to help him unbutton his. Woohyun shrugged out of his top and slung an arm around Myungsoo’s waist; the kiss this time was softer, but Woohyun still noted Myungsoo’s resistance.

“What the fuck am I doing?” he muttered as Woohyun bent his head to mouth at his neck. Woohyun nipped a bit harder than he had to in answer. “Don’t overthink it, stupid. Just enjoy it.”

Sungyeol watched the two of them, Woohyun pushing the unbuttoned shirt slowly off Myungsoo’s shoulders as Myungsoo’s head fell back, the alcohol in his blood heating the daze of lust swimming through his veins at the sight of Woohyun’s tongue in the crook of Myungsoo’s neck. He took off his pants and underwear, settling himself among the pillows on the bed, content just to watch for now.

Myungsoo broke away, crawling up the bed to get at the naked Sungyeol. He kissed him possessively as if to mark ownership, Woohyun’s insistent hands at his waistband pulling down the zip and tugging his pants down over his hips. Myungsoo kicked his pants off, lying down to make the job easier, and suddenly his arms were full of a warm, horny Sungyeol before he heard Sungyeol squeal and twist round to look at Woohyun, the bite mark on Sungyeol’s left buttcheek red and standing out against the paleness of his skin. Woohyun, having gotten rid of his own pants, wasted no time in pulling Sungyeol upright on his knees, back flush against his front. He trailed a hungry hand over Sungyeol’s body down to his erection, gripping it firmly and giving it a stroke, Sungyeol’s delicious moans filling the apartment.

Woohyun hummed in approval, beckoning to Myungsoo to sit up and move forward. He cradled the back of Myungsoo’s head, guiding it to Sungyeol’s cock. Myungsoo obliged, torn between wanting Sungyeol in his mouth and refusing to obey Woohyun, but the desire to taste Sungyeol won out. He licked his lips before taking Sungyeol in, his lips stretching around Sungyeol’s hard length and hollowing his cheeks as he sucked from base to tip. Sungyeol mewled, one hand gripping Myungsoo’s shoulder and the other digging his nails into Woohyun’s forearm where Woohyun was holding him upright across his chest and stomach. Woohyun couldn’t help grinding his cock into Sungyeol’s ass, hands dropping to Sungyeol’s hips to hold him in place, bending him over a little. He wondered –

“No,” Myungsoo had come off Sungyeol’s cock, lips red and eyes intense. “No one fucks him but me.”

“Does that mean I get to fuck you?” Woohyun bared his teeth at Myungsoo, heat flaring in his belly as Myungsoo bit his lip. Sungyeol let his head fall back on Woohyun’s shoulder, watching Myungsoo with heavy-lidded eyes. Myungsoo couldn’t help the intense coil of desire that gripped him at the thought despite himself – he did like it rough, rougher than Sungyeol usually was with him, and if Woohyun’s kiss earlier in the club was anything to go by –

“Take care of him first,” Woohyun pressed a kiss to Sungyeol’s neck, running a hand over his stomach as Myungsoo took Sungyeol in his mouth once more. “Make him come.”

Sungyeol’s chest heaved at Myungsoo’s tongue swirling on his cock, Woohyun’s hand on the back of Myungsoo’s head prompting him to go deeper and deeper on Sungyeol’s dick till he was nearly gagging with the effort. He came off Sungyeol’s cock, shaking off Woohyun’s hand on his head to lick Sungyeol from balls to tip, suckling the head and pumping with his fist to give himself a chance to recover. Sungyeol was moaning helplessly into Woohyun’s mouth, the filthy slide of their tongues against each other visible through the sloppy kiss as Myungsoo looked up, the desire to both beat Woohyun bloody and throw him down and fuck him till he screamed entwining with each other till Myungsoo didn’t know what he wanted.

He slid down on Sungyeol’s dick again, Sungyeol’s thighs beginning to tremble with the effort to stay upright. Myungsoo reached a hand down to his own neglected cock, the first rough pulls on it as Sungyeol bucked into his mouth causing him to moan around Sungyeol’s dick. Sungyeol keened desperately, the sensation of being caught between the two men overwhelming; Woohyun muttering dirty things into his ear about wanting to see him on his back with his legs spread wide and Myungsoo’s face intense with concentration as he moved on Sungyeol’s cock. Myungsoo had to move further up Sungyeol’s length to the head as Woohyun’s fingers grasped the base, forming a tight fist and pumping him fast. Myungsoo tried to keep up, suckling and moving his tongue in time over the head of Sungyeol’s dick in time with Woohyun’s hand.

When Sungyeol came Myungsoo wasn’t quick enough, and the initial spurt of Sungyeol’s come accompanied by Sungyeol’s loud cries decorated his cheek and lips before he moved to catch the rest of Sungyeol’s orgasm, swallowing before Woohyun let Sungyeol drop to the bed, cheeks and chest flushed and eyes unfocused.

“Fuck.” Woohyun took in the sight of Myungsoo licking his lips, trying to catch the come painted on them with his tongue. Woohyun dragged a finger through the come on his cheek and brought it to his mouth, tasting Sungyeol as he watched Myungsoo watch him do it before capturing Myungsoo’s reddened mouth in an insistent kiss, letting Myungsoo taste Sungyeol’s come on Woohyun’s tongue.

He pulled Myungsoo by the arm up the bed to lie next to Sungyeol, leaning over to search in his bedside drawer for lube. Myungsoo raised an eyebrow at him, and Woohyun wasn’t sure what he was implying – disbelief at the fact he kept lube beside his bed? That Woohyun was so sure Myungsoo was going to let Woohyun fuck him? Woohyun shrugged mentally. Unimportant.

“You are so fucking delicious,” Woohyun told Sungyeol, Sungyeol’s shameless moans still echoing in his head as he took in the sight of Sungyeol lying lazily back on his pillows, tiny pants still leaving his full lips and cheeks a delicate pink. Sungyeol smiled, haze of alcohol making his eyes bright.

“Thank you very much.”

“Let’s see what sounds your boyfriend makes when he’s fucked, shall we?” Woohyun grinned, enjoying the heated glare Myungsoo sent him. Myungsoo sat up, eyes dark.

“Who said you were going to fuck me?”

“I don’t bottom,” Woohyun answered in a low voice, bending over him and tightening his fingers in Myungsoo’s hair. “And I think Sungyeol really kind of wants to watch.”

Sungyeol had moved behind Myungsoo, kissing trails down his neck and shoulder, smiling against his skin at Woohyun’s words.

“I’ll make it good for you,” Woohyun whispered in Myungsoo’s ear, running his hands down Myungsoo’s chest to grasp Myungsoo’s cock a little tighter than he would with other boys – but Myungsoo wasn’t like other boys. Myungsoo saw stars.

Woohyun pushed him down to lie on his back, bulldozing over any protests Myungsoo may have come up with at that point, Sungyeol settling himself down beside Myungsoo, body pressed as close as he could as he took Myungsoo’s cock in hand and began to stroke, mouth on Myungsoo’s neck. Woohyun slicked lube generously over his fingers and hooked a hand under one of Myungsoo’s knees, bending his leg and pushing it to the side. The forceful gesture sent a shudder through Myungsoo that didn’t go unnoticed by Woohyun.

He prodded at Myungsoo’s entrance, the first finger dipping inside slowly as Myungsoo clenched his teeth and shut his eyes, trying to breathe calmly around the intrusion. Sungyeol kissed him for a distraction, running his free hand over Myungsoo’s chest to play with a nipple as his other sped up on his cock. Myungsoo began to pant into Sungyeol’s mouth as Woohyun inserted another finger, his fists scrabbling in the sheets for purchase. Sungyeol was always very gentle with him the few times Sungyeol had topped, because the boy preferred to bottom for Myungsoo – but Woohyun wasn’t Sungyeol at all. His fingers were anything but hesitant and slow as he moved them in and out of Myungsoo, scissoring them in ways that made Myungsoo throw his head back and gulp in deep breaths.

“Look at me,” Woohyun said, the sound of the condom wrapper tearing as Woohyun smoothed the condom down over his cock seeming far in the background as Myungsoo opened his eyes to look down at Woohyun kneeling between his legs. Woohyun had an amazing body – muscular but not overly so, the slight curve of his hips running into strong slender thighs, and the sight of him as he held his cock in his hand, pumping it in small movements as the fingers of his other hand mirrored small thrusts in and out of Myungsoo was enough to drive any pretense that Myungsoo didn’t want it far from Myungsoo’s mind.

“Ready?”

Myungsoo spread his legs further, swallowing as he bent and raised his knees to give Woohyun access. Woohyun entered him slowly, bracing himself over Myungsoo, the first few inches making them both moan. Myungsoo was biting down on his lip so hard Sungyeol feared there would be blood, and Sungyeol couldn’t help but grind into Myungsoo’s hip at the look on Woohyun’s face as he held himself back from driving himself all the way into Myungsoo.

Woohyun stilled, giving Myungsoo a minute to adjust to his full length inside him and Sungyeol kissed away the sweat forming on Myungsoo’s brow, but it wasn’t long before Woohyun had begun to move. Myungsoo’s body jerked towards the headboard with every thrust, the sound of Woohyun’s hips snapping against Myungsoo’s ass filling the room till Sungyeol felt like he couldn’t take much more of it mingling with Woohyun’s grunts and Myungsoo’s gasping breaths. Woohyun’s arms were straining, the muscles standing out in high relief as he tried to keep his pace steady and not just pound Myungsoo into the mattress though he was more than sure Myungsoo could take it.

“So fucking tight,” Woohyun ground out, his voice little above a growl.

He braced himself, gripping Myungsoo’s thighs as he drove into him, sliding slick and fast into Myungsoo. Sungyeol purred, his tongue in Myungsoo’s ear and fingers stroking Myungsoo’s cock to the point that Myungsoo felt like he was falling to pieces, Woohyun’s relentless thrusts not allowing him to catch his breath. And suddenly he was empty, Woohyun pulling him to sit up and turn as Woohyun positioned him on his hands and knees, Sungyeol quickly wriggling underneath Myungsoo to lie on his back, legs spread on either side of Myungsoo’s thighs to let him enjoy the view of him laid out beneath Myungsoo. He reached for Myungsoo’s cock again just as Woohyun entered him without warning, in one long thrust that had him buried in Myungsoo balls-deep. The cry that fell from Myungsoo’s lips made Sungyeol’s cock twitch in arousal, momentarily making him wonder if Woohyun’s neighbours were used by now to hearing the obvious sounds of sex in the middle of the night.

Woohyun fucked Myungsoo harder now, hips thrusting so deep and fast into him so that Sungyeol was almost jealous at the way it made Myungsoo moan and cry out, body shining with sweat and cock hanging heavy between his legs. Woohyun’s fingers dug into Myungsoo’s hips, and in twin movements he sunk his teeth into Myungsoo’s shoulder, making Myungsoo snap his hips back to meet Woohyun’s thrusts, hungry for more. Woohyun reached underneath him to tweak his nipples hard, knowing the slight pain was driving Myungsoo mindless and smirking at little internally at the wondering look on Sungyeol’s face.

“Learn what your boy likes,” Woohyun grinned at Sungyeol, voice coming breathlessly. “I don’t think you need to be gentle with him next time.”

Sungyeol swallowed hard, knowing this was true from how Myungsoo looked completely gone by this point, not even caring enough to react to Woohyun’s words. He tugged a little more roughly on Myungsoo’s cock experimentally, and the ragged moan that escaped Myungsoo’s panting mouth told him all he needed to know.

Woohyun fucked Myungsoo as Sungyeol pumped his cock with a saliva-lubricated hand, twisting his fist mercilessly over the head before sliding all the way to the bottom and cupping his balls tightly. Myungsoo’s arms were beginning to shake, Woohyun’s rhythm becoming erratic as he yanked Myungsoo’s hips back to meet his on every savage thrust.

Woohyun was the first to come, burying his cock deep in Myungsoo as he shot spurt after spurt into him, the force of his orgasm rending a hoarse shout from his throat. His nails dug painfully into the smooth skin of Myungsoo’s hips as Sungyeol sped up his strokes, pumping his arm as fast as he could. Myungsoo came minutes later with Woohyun collapsed over him, white strings of his come on Sungyeol’s pale stomach and chest.

He shrugged Woohyun off him to lie down in Sungyeol’s arms and catch his breath, his legs still trembling slightly as Woohyun withdrew from his body. Tying up the condom and throwing it on the floor beside the bed, Woohyun stretched out behind Myungsoo, running an admiring hand over Myungsoo’s back and ass.

“We should do this again sometime,” he murmured in Myungsoo’s ear, catching Sungyeol’s eye.

“Fuck off,” Myungsoo said, refusing to look at him, embarrassment rising at the memory of the desperate sounds he’d made, how he’d shamelessly pushed backwards into Woohyun to make Woohyun fuck him deeper.

Woohyun beamed, slinging an arm around them both and trailing long, elegant fingers through the come on Sungyeol’s chest. “I might reconsider my policy of not bottoming,” he offered, smile mischievous as his words gave Myungsoo pause.

“…if you let me have Sungyeol just once.”

Sungyeol laughed as he shook his head at Woohyun, the sound light in their ears as Myungsoo ran his thumb over Sungyeol’s smooth cheek, Sungyeol turning his face to drop a kiss onto his palm.

“I’ll think about it,” Myungsoo said, tone lofty.

Woohyun snuggled against Myungsoo’s back, throwing a leg in between Myungsoo’s so that his foot could stroke lazily against Sungyeol’s calf, and smiled secretly as the three of them settled in for sleep.

That had definitely not been a refusal.

*


End file.
